


Play With Your Food

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Kinktober, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Sasha and Mikasa haven't had the chance to be intimate for awhile... So Mikasa seduces her girlfriend with food.Written for Kinktober.





	Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 11.
> 
> Prompt: object insertion.

Sasha walked into the room she shared with her girlfriend impatiently. Dinner was being served and she was starving. Mikasa had told her to meet her in their room though.

“Mikasa, what is it? We have to be quick. Dinner…” Sasha trailed off, her eyes landing on Mikasa.

The other woman was laying on their bed naked next to a couple of food items. A cucumber was poking out of her pussy.

“Sasha… Just in time for dinner.”

“Mika?” Sasha wiped drool from her mouth, moving closer to her girlfriend.

“Lately… we haven’t had time for intimacy. You’re always tired after dinner… so I thought we could… add dinner to our sex life,” the other woman murmured, her cheeks flushing faintly.

Sasha knelt in the bed between Mikasa’s spread legs, her eyes wide. “You’re the best girlfriend ever,” she breathed, leaning over her to kiss her.

Mikasa hummed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt Sasha’s hand move down to the cucumber she had been fucking herself with.

Sasha moved the cucumber inside of her slowly, pulling back from the kiss to watch the green vegetable be swallowed by her girlfriend’s cunt. She groaned, noticing the rest of the food. There was a stick of cured meat and a carrot.

“I figured you could eat me while you eat dinner.” Mikasa smirked, noticing what Sasha was looking at.

“I would love to.”

Sasha wiped her mouth before kissing down Mikasa’s toned body. She flicked her tongue over her clit before taking the cucumber into her mouth.

Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Sasha’s mouth. She could feel the cucumber jerk inside of her with every bite that Sasha took. Mikasa perched her legs on her girlfriend’s shoulders, reaching down and rubbing her clit idly.

Once the cucumber was gone, Sasha slipped the carrot in her girlfriend, smiling up at her. It had been too long since they had had sex.

Mikasa arched her back, feeling Sasha’s teeth scrape against her wet pussy as she ate the carrot. She was so glad she had thought of seducing her girlfriend like this. She had known it would work- how could it not with how much Sasha loved food? -but she didn’t know just how good it would feel.

She muffled a moan in the back of her hand as Sasha finished off the carrot and slipped her tongue inside of her. The brunette was extremely talented with her tongue.

Sasha pulled back when she sensed Mikasa getting close and held up the meat. “Where did you get this?”

“I may have stolen it. I knew you would enjoy it.”

Sasha grinned and pressed the meat into Mikasa slowly, glad that her girlfriend was so wet already. It was thicker than the vegetables, but Mikasa was dripping slick.

Mikasa bit her lip as the meat slid into her until it filled her completely. She could feel it pressed up against her cervix. Sasha hummed, thrusting the meat into her pussy.

She loved seeing Mikasa come undone. The other woman was already trembling in pleasure. Sasha moved Mikasa’s fingers away from her clit, flicking her tongue over it instead.

“Sasha!” Mikasa whimpered, rocking her hips against the meat and Sasha’s mouth desperately.

Sasha waited until Mikasa was close to move her mouth down to the meat, eagerly eating it. Sasha had an unique way of orgasming. She could cum from just eating food if she wanted to.

The meat covered in Mikasa’s slick was more than enough to make the brunette orgasm. Sasha devoured the meat as Mikasa resumed rubbing her clit, her hips jerking. She felt her orgasm hit just as Sasha finished the meat.

The two women orgasmed together, both crying out in their pleasure. Sasha fell on top of Mikasa, nuzzling her neck.

“Have I mentioned that you’re the best girlfriend in the world?” Sasha panted, kissing Mikasa’s throat lazily.

“Yes, but I still think you hold that title.” Mikasa smiled slightly. “I need to take a shower… join me?”

“Of course. I’ll race you.”

Mikasa blinked, but Sasha was already flying out of their room. She shook her head, laughing softly, and put on her robe before following the brunette.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Be sure to check out my other mikasasha fic for day 11.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
